Buck Williams
The Sniper Buck 'Theodore' Williams, sometimes referred to as The Angel of Vengeance is a veteran of the MARSOC Raiders - an experimental and secretive section of Marine Special Operations Command. Having almost twenty years of heavy combat experience as well as multiple commemorations, he is one of the most effective Special Operations fighters ever deployed by the United States in their war against banditry and in the War in the East. Williams plays the role of main protagonist in the book Cynic. Childhood (1-6) Buck was born to a young couple living in the town of St. Paul, a thriving farming village and bastion for anyone wandering through Alberta's great plains. His father, Dominick Williams, worked as an adviser to the town's mayor. His mother, Jenna Williams, worked with the community and ensured they kept a voice in political affairs. At the age of three, Buck's original family journeyed to Alaska via an armed convoy and visited the largest mountain in North America: Mt. Denali. In spite of his young age at the time, Buck would remember fondly much of the adventure in his adulthood and slowly develop an obsession with reaching the summit once again. The experience was one of few things he remembered with his original family in great detail. A few years after their return from Alaska, Jenna and Buck were driving back to St. Paul from a distant trading community when they were stopped and ambushed by bandits. Jenna tried to negotiate with them, but such an attempt was entirely unsuccessful. The outlaws opened fire on the cab of her vehicle, narrowly missing Buck but landing several rounds into his mother's torso. The perpetrators quickly looted the vehicle and made off with any items they could find, leaving the young boy to do nothing but watch his mother bleed to death and wait for the elements to claim his life. Buck - who suffered from starvation after two days with no food or water - was eventually located by a rescue party led by his father, who would be the one to speak at her funeral a few nights later. * Dom's alcohol addiction * Refusal for counsel * Longing for another soul mate * Marriage of Diane Leveque * Disappearance of Diane Leveque * Exodus from St. Paul With the loss of his wife, Dominick's overall condition deteriorated and he developed a strong alcohol addiction. Several of his duties in office were either neglected or executed poorly; eventually, the mayor of St. Paul had no choice but to terminate Dominick from his position and hire a replacement. Any attempt by family friends to connect with him were primarily met with denial or ignorance - even his own son, Buck, was not exempt from such conduct. Following his termination by the mayor of St. Paul, Dominick took up work as With the loss of his wife, Dominick's condition deteriorated over a span of mere weeks. Alcohol quickly became a crutch for his pain, and any attempt by friends to help him went mostly ignored. Likewise, not even Buck was able to truly connect with his father in any significant manner. Dominick lost his position as the mayor's second hand and tried to heal his wounds by remarrying to a French woman named Dianne Leveque. Dianne already had a one-year-old girl named Gale, but after having fled their home in Quebec, she was unopposed to marrying into a safer community. They became married, but within only a few weeks of their wedding, Dianne vanished from town with neither warning nor a trace of her whereabouts. Dominick's addiction continued to take its toll, and upon realizing how his addiction was taking over him, he moved the Williams family west to the deep wilderness of British Columbia, taking with him both Buck and Gale. Childhood (7-14) A